Explosion-proof receptacle housings and enclosure systems are used in many different industrial applications. Such explosion-proof receptacle housing and enclosure systems may be used, for example, in military applications, onboard ships, assembly plants, power plants, oil refineries, petrochemical plants, and other harsh environments. At times, the equipment located inside such explosion-proof receptacle housing and enclosure systems is used to control motors and other industrial equipment.
In order for an explosion-proof enclosure to meet certain standards and requirements, the cover of the enclosure must be sealed to the body of the enclosure within certain tolerances. Often, this requires a large number (30 or more) of bolts to be tightened. Consequently, securing all of the bolts at the appropriate torque is a very time-consuming process. In addition, removing all of the bolts to access one or more components inside the explosion-proof enclosure is a time-consuming process.